Forever
by Ghost000000
Summary: This story contains futa sex. Ginny Weasley is entering her 5th year at Hogwarts and the magical world is now aware that Voldemort is back. She gets closer with her friend Luna Lovegood by recognizing her feelings for her and revealing her secret to her. Luna accepts and loves Ginny for who she is and makes that clear.
1. Chapter 1

**I am going to have to change a few things about the official story and characters. Basically, most of the things that happened in books/movies 1-5 are all canon. The only major differences is that there is no romantic plotline between Harry and Ginny. Instead, the romance in Harry's life is with Cho Chang (and as a side note, it was a different girl that told Umbridge about Dumbledore's Army). Basically, no romance between Harry and Ginny but everything else is more or less the same. Now, it is Ginny's 5** **th** **year at Hogwarts and she will have a romance of her own. Let's begin.**

1

It has been a bit of a stressful summer for Ginny. With the whole magical world acknowledging Voldemort's return, her parents have been trying to do whatever they can to organize fighters and prepare for whatever may happen. She did what she could, as did all of her siblings. But she's happy that she's back at Hogwarts. It will be nice to have a sense of normal back in her life.

Yes, some things in Hogwarts have changed. While Dumbledore is back, Snape is now the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Harry and his friends are probably struggling with increased school work along with whatever Voldemort problems they might have. But honestly, Ginny is happy she's back at school and she's glad she will meet up with her friend Luna.

Good thing it never really takes long to find Luna. She was in one of the open outside squares between two hallways. Instead of choosing to sit on one of the benches under a tree, she was on the grass with her back against the wall. She was writing in a journal, her school uniform a little raggedy. Ginny put her back up against the same wall and slid down next to Luna.

"Hey there!" Ginny said with a smile.

"Hello!" Luna replied with a perkiness in her voice. She seemed happy to have her there, but she didn't look up from her journal.

"What are you doing there?" Ginny asked.

"Just putting down some of my observations and thoughts. I like to remember anything that I feel might be important or amusing." The two sat in silence for a few moments, just taking in the fresh air. But eventually, Luna felt Ginny was a little tense so she turned to her. "Everything all right Gin?"

"Not really. I mean, I guess I'm just worried about what might happen this year. Last year got pretty miserable, and that was with people denying what was going on outside of Hogwarts. So now, I don't know what might happen this year."

"I doubt Voldemort will attack us now that Dumbledore is back. Plus, we have all sorts of protection." Luna said.

"I know. But I just can't really stop thinking about what could happen." Luna decided to rest her head on Ginny's shoulder, which seemed to help a little bit in trying to get her to relax. "I'm sorry if I'm dampening your mood Luna."

"Not at all. I just don't want you to be stressed when you don't have to be." Ginny smiled at Luna's words and gently rested her head on top of hers. They stayed like that for a few moments, but then Ginny noticed something and decided to end their little moment.

"Sorry, but I should get going. But let's meet up again soon." Ginny said as she stood up.

"Of course." Luna looked up. "See you soon." Ginny smiled back at Luna before turning around and heading back into the hallways of Hogwarts. She came to one of the girls bathrooms and went inside to sit down on one of the toilets and closed the stall door.

As Ginny sat down and pulled down her skirt, she just stared at her erection. While she may have been born with a penis, Ginny always felt a little uncomfortable looking at it. She has relieved herself before, of course, but she knew that there would be a lot of people who would be unsettled around Ginny if they knew. Only her family knew. Not even Harry or Hermione have been told. But the one person she was most afraid of finding out about it was Luna.

True, Luna was fascinated by the strange. But this was different. Ginny liked Luna. REALLY liked Luna. She wanted to be with Luna in a romantic way. But she was afraid that if Luna found out, she would lose her as a friend for good. With things getting increasingly more intense, Ginny doesn't want to lose her best friend.

Ginny lightly touched her erection and gently moved her finger up and down. She felt the sensations pulsing through her body. She slowly put her whole hand around her erection, keeping the same slow speed. As she continued, her penis grew longer as it hardened. Soon, it was at it's full size, which was roughly a foot long. Ginny wasn't sure exactly how thick it was, but she could tell it was far thicker than most. Once it couldn't grow any more, Ginny moved herself so that she was aiming inside the toilet and began stroking herself, going faster.

As she stroked her dick, her mind was filled with Luna. Her beautiful hair and soft pale skin. Luna's eyes shined her mind as she tried to think about what her lips must taste like, what her body underneath her clothes must look like. Ginny stroked faster until she finally felt herself cumming. She shot her load into the toilet, some of it getting on her hand. Ginny brought it up and licked the leftover cum and swallowed it. She took some toilet paper and cleaned herself before leaving the bathroom and going back to her dorm.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Ginny was walking out of class, finished for the rest of the day. She was heading to eat some dinner when she walked into Luna.

"Hey Ginny!" Luna gave her a big smile, which she gladly returned. "How's it going?"

"Oh, just done with class. Hey, you want to get together later and study material from Potions class?"

"Sure thing! I just have to go do some things first. I'll meet you by the stairs?"

"Yea, that works. See you then!" She waved as Luna walked off to do whatever as Ginny went to get some dinner. She met up with some other friends and talked to them before heading back to the stairs where she met with Luna. She lead her up and into the Gryffindor Common Room.

"All right, let's get started then." The two of them sat down in the corner of the common room and took out their textbooks. They spent about an hour or so studying and comparing notes, people walking through from time to time.

Once they got the bulk of their studying done and the common room was empty of everyone else, they just started chatting.

"So, anything interesting happened today?" Ginny gave Luna a knowing grin, but she didn't notice that at first.

"Well, I went out into the forest to feed the Thestrals some apples." Luna was looking out the window, thinking about the creatures that fascinate her.

"That's not what I'm talking about. Come on, I heard what happened?" Ginny gave Luna a nudge.

"Huh?" Luna turned to look at Ginny, a slightly confused look on her face.

"I heard you got asked out! That's exciting!"

"Oh, yea. One of the younger Ravenclaw students did. But I said no."

"How come?" Ginny inched forward to Luna on the couch.

"He just doesn't really interest me. He seemed…boring to me." Luna smiled at Ginny. "I like people like you, who don't shy away from doing something odd or exciting."

"Well, what can I say?" Ginny gave a smile and tried to fix her panties underneath her skirt, which was getting tight.

Unfortunately, Luna noticed Ginny's movements. "What's wrong? Something hurt?"

"No, nothing like that. It's fine." She wasn't ready for Luna to learn this about her. Not yet, not here.

"Come on Gin. Tell me." Luna rubbed her shoulder. Ginny stayed silent for a couple more moments, but she realized she had to respond.

"Well…the thing is…well, it's kind of hard to explain." Ginny started to blush and turn her head away from Luna in embarrassment.

"I can probably understand." Luna said.

"Well…you ever hear about people who are born with a certain body part that is meant to be for someone of the opposite gender?" Ginny asked, turning her head back to face Luna.

After Luna nodded, Ginny continued. "That's sort of my deal…you see, I…have a…"

"A penis?" Ginny was a little caught off guard that Luna guessed correctly, but she nodded, confirming Luna's assumption.

"That's certainly unexpected. But why hide it from me?"

"I didn't want to scare you away. I consider you a close friend, and I was worried you would be disgusted." Ginny left out her true feelings for Luna. She thought that would be saved for another time.

"Gin…I would never do that. It's important that you understand that." Ginny nodded and smiled at Luna. She brought her in and hugged Ginny, who returned the hug.

As they pulled apart, Luna asked, "So, it's bothering you now? Like, it is erect?"

"Yea. It will either pass or I can…take care of it myself later." Ginny was still blushing.

"Why don't I help?"

"What?!" Ginny put a hand over her mouth and looked around the common room before switching to an intense whisper. "What are you saying?"

"I can help you with your erect penis. I never really had that experience before. Should be fun though from what I have heard."

"Luna, I can't have you do that!" As much Ginny would love for Luna to do it, she knew it would just make things really weird between them.

"Gin, I want to help you. You all ready talked about how nervous you were about your family earlier this year. You shouldn't have to worry about this being a constant problem. I can help." Luna rubs Ginny's knee, which only made Ginny grow harder. Ginny thought, trying to find a way out of this, but here secret desire won out.

"Can you do it without anyone potentially walking in and seeing us?" Ginny asked.

"Certainly. If you think you can keep quiet, I can cast a spell that makes it seem like we are still studying." Luna pulled her wand out. Ginny nodded, and the spell made it seem like the two of them were studying to anyone who might walk in the common room.

Luna slide onto her knees and lightly pulled Ginny's legs apart. She flipped Ginny's skirt up and pulled her panties down. It was almost fully erect, but it was still long enough for Luna to raise her eyebrows.

"Amazing!" Luna said very softly. She gently grabbed it with one hand and very lightly stroked it. Ginny bit her bottom lip in an attempt to not make any noise. Luna looked up at Ginny and gave her a comforting smile.

"Don't worry Gin. I promise that this won't take long." Luna stroked more, causing Ginny's dick to grow to a full foot. She then put her lips on the head of Ginny's dick and started to suck.

Ginny leaned her head back and closed her eyes, resisting every urge to moan out loud as she felt Luna's lips go back and forth on her cock, her tongue wrapping around the width of her cock.

Luna was using one hand to play with Ginny's balls, which made it even harder for her to keep quiet. She wanted to put her hands on Luna's head as she kept sucking, but she thought Luna might not like being controlled like that. So, Ginny grabbed her breasts over her shirt and squeezed them, letting the physical sensations surge throughout her body. It must have lasted a full 10 minutes, the two of them hiding in plain sight.

Eventually, Luna somehow managed to get her mouth all the way down to the base of Ginny's cock as she came down Luna's throat. Luna squeezed Ginny's balls as cum went down her throat. Ginny squeezed her breasts more, arching her back, fighting the instinct to moan out loud. They lost track of how long it lasted, but soon Luna slowly pulled her mouth off of Ginny's cock, scooping cum off of her lips and swallowing it. Ginny pulled her panties up and fixed her skirt as Luna stopped the spell.

"I hope that I helped." Luna turned to Ginny.

"Oh, yes yes. Very much. I don't know how to thank you." Ginny said.

"Please, don't worry about it. I just want to help in any way I can. Well, I do actually have to leave. I'll see you soon." The two of them smiled at each other and Ginny watched as Luna left the common room. Laying down on the couch, Ginny closed her eyes and smiled, amazed that this actually happened. Maybe, she thought, this could lead to something more. Something that could maybe last.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I still don't understand how you lost your shoes." Ginny giggled as she watched Luna walk beside her with no shoes on.

"Neither do I. Maybe some sort of prank. But I don't mind that much though. I can get a new pair." The two of them are wearing more casual clothes today since it was the weekend. It had been a little over a week since their study session, and Luna helped Ginny out a couple more times since then.

However, Ginny felt that there was a more personal reason why Luna is so forward and happy to do so. But she didn't dare try and ask her about it. She didn't want to force Luna into any kind of situation she didn't want to be in. While Luna may be very accepting of Ginny's extra part, she isn't sure how Luna would react if Ginny tried to pursue a more romantic relationship with her.

But she was trying to push those thoughts out of her head. Right now, they are just walking around Hogwarts, in the halls and corridors that most people forget are even there. She's pretty sure they are approaching the wall with the Room of Requirement. Ginny put her hands in the pockets of her sweatpants and Luna wrapped one arm around Ginny's, which was covered by a long sleeve white shirt.

"Anything on your mind Gin?"

"No, just thinking about stuff. By the way, whatever happened to that guy who asked you out?"

Luna thought back for a moment. "He seemed nice. But I just didn't feel a connection."

"I see." Ginny found herself at a sudden stop as Luna turned to look at the wall to their side as a large door suddenly showed itself to them.

"Why is the room opening up?" Ginny asked.

"Perhaps because I want it to."

"But why-" Luna put a finger on Ginny's lips, shushing her as the door was finished and began opening up. Luna lead Ginny by the hand as she entered the Room of Requirement.

Once the doors closed and hidden themselves, a light began to glow overhead and illuminated the area around them. There were a few large piles of random junk and abandoned items surrounding them. But Ginny's eyes were drawn to the bare yet clean mattress laying down a few feet from them.

"Luna, can you please explain to me what is going on?" Luna broke away from Ginny and sat down on the edge of the mattress. Luna's blue sleeves shirt and black tight yoga pants silently teased Ginny, who kept her hands in her pockets in order to hide her erection.

"Gin, I keep feeling like you have been hiding something from me for a while. And I think I know why." Luna rubbed a spot next to her, indicating Ginny to sit down, which she did.

"I've been thinking about how our study session went last week, and kept thinking about how you never told me about your body before. At first, I thought you didn't think I was a good enough friend."

"Absolutely not!" Ginny placed her hand on Luna's.

"I know, I moved past that thought. But thanks for still saying so." Luna smiled. "So, I kept thinking, and I realized that it is possible that you might have a crush on me. Care to share a response to that thought?" Luna looked at Ginny, who was blushing deep red.

"Well…it's true. I think you are remarkable. Always have. Obviously, that turned to sexual attraction."

"Well, it explains why you got so excited while we were studying. But why didn't you say anything since then, especially when I was-well, 'helping' you?"

"The first time you did it, you said you were doing it just to help me out. I didn't want to force you into any kind of situation you were uncomfortable with." Ginny brought her arms close to her body and crossed them, looking down in embarrassment. "As much as I wanted more, I didn't want to risk losing you all together. I can't help my feelings but I can try to push them down if that makes you more comfortable."

A couple moments passed where both of them were in complete silence. But it was broken when Luna grabbed Ginny's face with both hands and moved it towards her as she planted an intense kiss on Ginny's lips. A yelp of surprise came out at first, but Ginny closed her eyes and moved her hands onto Luna's hips.

Their kiss quickly included tongues wrestling and intertwining with each other, hand going up Luna's shirt and squeezing her breasts. They quickly broke their lips apart to tear off their own clothing, first their shirts and then their pants. Ginny remained on the edge of the bed as Luna got behind her. Her legs wrapped around Ginny's, she spread them open as Luna kissed and sucked on Ginny's neck from behind.

One of Luna's hands reached out from behind Ginny and grabbed onto Ginny's rock hard cock. She let out a soft moan as Luna began stroking Ginny's cock and sucked on her neck, her other hand squeezing and playing with one of Ginny's tits. This went on until pre-cum began slowly leaking out of Ginny's cock and Luna pulled Ginny farther onto the mattress.

Luna laid down Ginny on her back and she moved so that she was sitting on top of her. She grabbed Ginny's cock and moved it so that her pussy was directly above the head. She slowly came down the full length of her shaft, moaning out loud as she went down to the base. Ginny couldn't help but let out a gasp as she felt Luna's pussy tighten around her cock. She grabbed onto Luna's hips and stared up at her, who gave her a smile as she started to go up and down on her cock.

It was slow at first, as Luna wanted the physical sensation to fully sink in, to completely spread through her body. Ginny bit on her bottom lip as Luna's bouncing got faster, juices from Luna's pussy dripping down onto Ginny's body as she kept fucking her cock. Moans filled the otherwise empty room, noise of pleasure filling the ears of the two girls.

Minutes went by of Luna bouncing on Ginny's cock. Ginny quickly rose up from the mattress with Luna still bouncing and started to grab and suck on Luna's pale and beautiful tits. Her tongue wrapped around her nipples, lightly biting down on the hardened tits. Luna wrapped her arms around Ginny's body, her nails digging into the skin on Ginny's back.

"Fuck! Gin…Gin…" Luna cried out in pleasure as Ginny started to fuck her wet pussy even faster, slapping Luna's ass as it kept going. Ginny felt her cock beginning to twitch and throb inside Luna's body, the climax approaching fast. Ginny really picked up the pace, the slapping of skin on skin almost becoming deafening. Eventually, the moment of climax finally happened.

Luna came down on Ginny's cock one last time before they both moaned out loud as Ginny filled Luna's body with her cum. Ginny moaned into Luna's tits while Luna let out a loud moan that filled the entire Room of Requirement. Her nails scratched and dug into Ginny's back as cum started to drip out of her pussy and onto Ginny's legs, her body slightly trembling in her arms.

Once Ginny couldn't give any more, they both fell onto their backs on the mattress, heavy breathing coming from both of them. Their heads turned to look at each other, smiles growing on both of their faces.

"Gin…" Luna wanted to say more, but couldn't find the energy to say them. She wanted to say how much she enjoyed what happened, wanted to say that she wanted to do this every chance they got. But it appears as though she all ready knew that.

"I know Luna." Ginny turned her body so that she could kiss Luna's lips. She turned her body into Ginny, as they both wrapped their arms around each other and made out. Their feelings finally revealed and a relationship finally beginning to bloom.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"How much longer?" Luna asked, sitting next to Ginny.

"I'm on the last page. Your so impatient!" Ginny hid a grin as she looked down on her book and notes. They were sitting on a bench outside, other students walking by as Ginny was busy writing down the last of her notes for her potions assignment.

"You promised me that there would be no homework going into this weekend." Luna pouted a little bit.

"And there won't be, starting…now!" Ginny closed her book and put her stuff in her bag, standing up. Luna immediately smiled and took Ginny's hand and they began walking inside.

"Are you sure no one would notice that you will be gone the weekend?" Ginny asked.

"They might notice, but many girls tend to be gone for days at a time, staying somewhere else. I'm sure no one would raise an eyebrow."

The two of them decided to try and find a weekend where they can spend all of their time together. While it may seem a little boring, they decided to spend a weekend in the Room of Requirement. They thought about spending that time in one of their own beds, but there is no guarantee that there invisibility and silencing spells could hide what they wanted to do to each other.

"Sorry if I seem a little nervous. This is the first time I have really done anything like this." Ginny said.

"I know. But don't worry, it will be a pleasant weekend. I can make sure of that." Luna gently put her head on Ginny's shoulder as they kept walking. They made it to the hallway and they got the Room to open and quickly walked inside, wanting to make sure that no one saw them.

Just like last time, there was a bed in the abandoned room. Luna put her bag down and quickly jumped on the bed, letting out a deep sigh as she sank into the mattress. Ginny slowly walked to the bed, a little bit of nervousness being shown through her movements and face. This caused Luna to look at her with some concern on her face.

"Gin? Are you sure you are all right?"

"Yes. Maybe. I don't know!" Ginny let out a frustrated growl and angrily sat down on the edge of the mattress. Luna got up on her knees and hugged Ginny from behind, head on her shoulder.

"You know how I feel about you, don't you Luna?"

"Of course!" Luna kissed Ginny on her cheek.

"I…it's not that I doubt those feelings, but I just sort of…not optimistic about all of this. That didn't come out right!" Ginny rubbed her forehead.

"Take your time." Luna hugged Ginny tighter.

"It's just that I had always hoped that when I felt this way about someone, I wouldn't still feel like I should hide it. I shouldn't have to go to the Room of Requirement in secret. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

"I do." Luna used her hand to gently get Ginny to turn and face her. "But I'm not worried about it. I don't want to do anything you aren't comfortable with. I don't want to push you into anything your not ready for."

Ginny gently put her hand over Luna's smiling and a small tear running down her face. "I can't believe how understanding you are."

"Well, you were always with me when I needed you. Now I want to be here for you, in any way you want me to be."

Luna gently pressed her lips against Ginny's, who moved her hand onto Luna's face. They kissed each other for a passionate moment before breaking it off.

"Let me help relieve some of this frustration." Luna helped Ginny strip all her clothes off and got Ginny to lay on her stomach, completely naked. After Luna got all of her clothes off, she sat on Ginny's legs and started giving Ginny a massage.

"Mmmmm" Ginny smiled and closed her eyes as Luna firmly pushed deep into Ginny's back, helping release some of the tension and anger in her body. "This feels wonderful…"

Luna smiled as her moves moved down to Ginny's lower back. While she couldn't see it yet, Ginny's cock was growing even as it was pressed against the mattress. Soon, Luna was playing with Ginny's ass, squeezing it and slapping it, much to Ginny's delight. After a little bit, Luna moved down and started kissing and licking around Ginny's asshole.

Ginny let out a loud gasp, followed by an intense moan as she felt her tight asshole being penetrated by Luna's tongue and fingers. She shivered in pleasure as pleasure surged through her body.

"L-Luna…" Luna stopped and listened to Ginny. "If you want…you can use that spell that you showed me yesterday?"

"Really?" Luna smiled.

"Yes. Tear my ass apart. And I will return the favor." Ginny laughed a little.

Luna used her wand and used the spell to give herself a cock not unlike Ginny's. She stroked it a little bit before getting Ginny up on here hands on knees. She spread Ginny's ass wide and shoved her cock inside her tight asshole.

"Fuck!" Ginny yelled out, followed by a soft laugh as Luna wasted no time in finding a rhythm. Luna slapped Ginny's ass, who begged her to do it harder and faster. Ginny's cock throbbed and twitched in response to Luna penetrating Ginny's sensitive asshole.

Luna pulled back on Ginny's hair during the last little bit, Ginny moaning along with Luna's grunt. Soon, Luna climaxed inside Ginny, as Ginny's cock climaxed all over the sheets beneath her. Both of them were taking short, quick breathes.

As soon as Luna pulled out, her cock disappeared. Ginny wasted no time in grabbing Luna and pushing her back first on top of the cum stained sheets. Luna let out a shock of pleasant surprise as Ginny started eating Luna's sensitive pussy. Ginny used all of her fingers and tongue to move back and forth quickly inside Luna. A hand from Luna reached down and rubbed herself as Ginny was exploring her body with her tongue.

Luna let out a loud squeal several minutes as she found herself squirting all over the both of them, getting in their hair. Ginny swallowed all she could, holding in a little bit in her mouth. She brought her head up and made out with Luna, transferring the fluid Luna squirted out of her pussy back into her mouth.

Luna wrapped her legs around Ginny's hips while the red head pinned Luna's arms on the bed. She moved her cock and found Luna's soft pussy and started fucking her as deep as she can get. The sound of Ginny's balls slapping against Luna's body became more intense with every thrust, every gasp of air that escaped both of their mouths.

Eventually, Ginny allowed Luna to wrap her arms around her body. Ginny now held her with her arms as she was kneeling on the bed, bouncing Luna's pussy up and down the full length of her shaft. Their breasts pressed against each other, they sloppily made out, drool rolling down their faces.

After enough time passed, the bouncing stopped as Ginny filled Luna's pussy with her hot cum. The bodily fluids instantly started dripping out of Luna and onto the bed, with her moaning into Ginny's open mouth. She shivered and twitched in Ginny's arms as the physical pleasure overwhelmed her.

They soon fell asleep and resumed fucking each other all throughout the next day. When they weren't, they talked and let their emotions out, laughing and enjoying the moment they shared.

Soon, the weekend was over, and they had to get dressed and leave the Room of Requirement. When they exited, Ginny only felt joy and attached to Luna like she never was before. They kissed each other for as long as they could before they were forced to break apart in order to go to classes. But both girls couldn't focus, as their thoughts went to each other.


End file.
